The need of Blood
by Moon shan xuien
Summary: A girl named Moroka comes from a long line of vampires.She comes back to life and helps the boys get out of the Vampire castle
1. Default Chapter

hope you like it!!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Great!,now we are going to be eaten alive thanks to you Kuwabara!!!"Yusuke yelled at him.  
  
"Well,it's not my fault,he moved to quick."Kuwabara said trying to pick up an excuse.  
  
"We should just calm down."Kurama said." "And you think that is going to get us out of here."Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
The ground started to rumble,and beyond that door where the friends were trapped came hungry demons to devour them whole.  
  
"Now we need to think of a plan."Yusuke said."No Shit."Hiei said.As the demons came from all over carring swords,spears,and weapons from every where."Ok,Uremeshi,that dead corpse is looking at us."Kuwabara said."It's dead,how stupid can you be!!!!"He said.An arrow hit Yusuke's arm and splatted some blood on the floor.Then the demons came through the door and they just stopped,and looked on the ground."Why did they stop."Kuwabara whispered to Yuske.They looked and were amazed from what they saw.  
  
The corpse was now a girl with white hair and blood red eyes and covered in black was licking the blood.Her huge sword arched as she got up.Her teeth were asking for blood and here eyes full of red that her pupils could not be seen.She moved and started to walk over to the demons.Then with one quick step,she slashed her sword over to the demons and killed half of them.Others started to run but were caught and slaughtered.She killed all of them with a smile on her face.One was still alive with the legs cut off."Please....don't ...h-h-hurt me."he said.She picked him up by the neck and bit his neck sucking the blood out of him.Then threw the body on the floor."It feels so good to be alive."She streched her arms.She started to strech out her body and the bones cracked to be in place."I thank you for giving me some of your blood."She said."What is your name,mine is Moroka."she said."A-A -Are you a v-v-v...."Kuwabara said."Vampire,yes a whole family of them that I came from."Moroka said."May I have your names."she asked.  
  
"Yusuke-Kuwabara-Kurama-Hiei."They said.  
  
"Well I better be on my way,those demons are coming back."She picked up her bloody sword."You want to follow me,I know the best way out."Moroka said."Ok."Kurama said."Wait Kurama,she's a vampire,she'll suck our brains out."Yusuke said."But she knows the way out we don't."Hiei said."It's better just to follow her and get out of here."Kurama said.He turned around and looked at her."We shall follow you."He said."That's not a problem for me,follow me."She said with a smile and went threw the door.  
  
SOOOOOOO.Do you like it?Please I need reveiws!!!!!!!!More reveiws,more chapters. 


	2. Heat it's not what you think

Runing down stairs was no biggie for moroka.But thanks to mortals they had to slow down.  
  
"Can you hurry up,we have not all day."she said.  
  
"We have been running for two days straight,Damn how long is this castle."Yusuke said.  
  
"It took them 10 years to build this castle and it's one of the oldest castles ever.You better hurry up,or you could be a meal for the demons."She said.  
  
"Let's go."She said.  
  
They ran down the stairs and came to a door.They opened it and with wide eyes they could not belive what they saw.Coffins.Lots and lots of coffins."Shhh,be quiet or else all hell will break lose."she wispered.They quietly tip toed through the room and opened the door to the other room,but the door gave a loud creak."What's that"someone said."INTRUDERS!!!!"he said."Running would be a good idea right now."Yusuke said.  
  
They were running like hell.Vampires,demons,what else can be next."This way."She said and went to another pair stairs.They quickly ran up and came into a room with no exit except a window."We'll have to jump."Kurama said."Are you crazy,that has to be a least 50,000 feet."Kuwabara said."Well,I have no objections to that."Hiei said."Let's go."She said."I'm not jum...."Kuwabara said before he had a chance they pushed him out of the window along with them selves.They fell into a river of blood and water.They swam to the shore and got up and ran to the forest."That was so a rush hour."Yusuke said."Whatever Urameshi."Kuwabara said."I should take shelter soon,the sun is coming up."Moroka said.There was a huge rumble and then the ground shook and Moroka and Hiei fell into an underground pit.She was knocked out until night took over the sky."Moroka,Moroka,wake up."Hiei kept saying.Her vision was blurry and couldn't see that well."Where....am..I?"she said hesently.  
  
"How the hell should I know,all I know is that you were knocked out for hours."he said.  
  
She stood up."Where is everybody."she asked."They were seperated from the fall.We are the only ones here."he said.  
  
Staying alone in a room of some sort with a male demon was not a problem to her,but staying alone in a room with a male demon in the dark was a diffrent story."Is there any way out of here?"she asked."I searched and there was bad news,no."he said.She started to take some steps but then fell down.  
  
"Are you ok?"he asked never caring in the world about a person."Yeah,I'm ok,I get this all the time."she said.She leaned on the wall and stared on the ground.This went on for hours.No sound came from them.Hiei could keep his hunger but Moroka needed blood.She could keep the thirst for blood for weeks but it couldn't keep up for ever.The silence went on for two weeks.Moroka kept standing in her position the same with Hiei.She looked up at the ceiling.Then she looked at Hiei.He just sat there.Not a silence.She broke the silence."Hiei,have we any way out."He looked at her."What do you think."he said."It's just silent."she said."I'm not used to the silence,just people screaming mostly."she said and smiled at the thought."Oh."hiei said."Well that explains alot."he said."Excuse me,but what does it explain?"she said.  
  
"Why you are a vampire."he said.  
  
"Oh really,well I was born from a vampire so I am a vampire,what about you what is your past."she asked  
  
"None of your buisness."  
  
"Fine."  
  
3 weeks past.Her thirst for blood went on and her blood began to boil.As for Hiei,well Hiei,he was in heat.He resisted all temptation to mate.The same for Moroka,resisting the urge for blood.  
  
She could'nt take it anymore.She fainted.He looked at her resisting to go by her but couldn't help it."Moroka."he said.Her eyes flutterd."Blood,I need blood."She said.She realized they were getting closer."Hiei,why is your skin so warm."she asked.  
  
Before she could speak he kissed her./what the HELL is happening/  
  
"Why did you do that?"she asked  
  
He just did there,silent and his eyes wide open.  
  
/what am I doing/he thought to himself.  
  
I know its to soon but I'm bored like hell.So please let me have some reveiws.THANKS 


End file.
